


For You

by taylocrow



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x03 fix it, Drabble, F/M, Happy, denial is cool, im soft ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylocrow/pseuds/taylocrow
Summary: Of all the things the godswood had been to her in childhood, it now had a million layers and stories atop the hallowed grounds for her.//Sansa goes to see Theon after the battle.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> it’s fine. everything’s fine. we’re all fine.

“We’ve won.” Jon’s chest heaves as Sansa looks up from the piles of collapsed corpses to gaze at her dead eyed brother. There’s a layer of dirt, blood, and death covering them both; neither of them can stare at the other for too long. 

  
  


Sansa hears Daenerys’ approaching footsteps and shrinks into herself. There’s no choice but to square her shoulders and look the dragon queen in the face, “Your brother, he’s alive.” 

  
  


“Arya?” Jon says her name like a plea.

  
  


Daenerys gives them a swift nod and Sansa is bowling over them both, bolting for the godswood. Of all the things the godswood had been to her in childhood, it now had a million layers and stories atop the hallowed grounds for her. She wanted to see her living siblings below the red leaves for herself. 

  
  


As she approaches she recognizes Arya bent over something crumpled. 

  
  


_ Theon. _

  
  


Sansa trips over a corpse and gasps before falling face first in bloody snow. The crimson ice freezes her skin and the cold leeches to her bones as she scrambles to stand. With all the strength she can muster, Sansa stumbles to her younger sister and brother looking down upon their family’s ward. 

  
  


This boy who became a man and saved her. Theon Greyjoy, the bravest soul in the seven kingdoms lie with a wooden spike through his torso. 

  
  


“No,” Sansa spits out, “No.”

  
  


“He saved me.” Bran’s monotone voice explains, “Theon saved us all.”

  
  


Sansa grabs onto his hand and pulls it to her cheek. If she’s crying, she cannot feel the tears. 

  
  


“Stay.” Sansa’s throat burns hotter than the dragon fire as she glares at his closed eyes. “Theon Greyjoy, you don’t get to leave. You stay!”

  
  


“Sansa,” Arya’s voice falters at her name. 

  
  


His gloved hand is limp in her own, and her heart sinks down to her boots. 

  
  


Arya places a tentative hand on her shoulder and Sansa stiffens at the sweetness. She looks up to see Jon with his beloved queen watching on exasperated at her actions and words. 

  
  


Delicately, she lowers his arm back to the ground and wipes at his brow with her thumb. “Theon,” she whispers one last time, as a goodbye, a thank you, and a prayer. 

  
  


At that, Theon draws a staggered breath and blinks to look at her through lidded eyes, “I’m fighting for you, as long as you’ll have me my lady.”


End file.
